FullMetal Pets
by AkatsukiMemberShadow
Summary: What happens when you cross dogs and cats, the Elric Brothers, a teenage girl and lots of free time? Chaos. Lots and lots of Chaos.  EdxOC


**Hey! Im not Dead! XD **

**I have been really busy lately and didnt have time to type but now i found time and i am starting a new story! :D**

**I have lost my motivation to type my other stories at the moment but i do have chapters untyped but written in a notebook. they will be updated soon though.**

**Soo I decided to write a Fullmetal Alchemist story! :D**

**I will also have my friend Ed -drags Ed in room- Helping me with my disclaimers! **

**Ed- What the hell Shadow! D**

**Suck it up. You WILL help me. Shorty... D.**

**Ed- Who are you callin a pipsqueak midget who can't even go to the beach 'cause he's so small he'll sink into the sand and when the tide comes in he doesn't need to worry 'cause he can breathe oxygen out of a molecule of water!**

**-sweatdrops- Maybe i will regret this later **

**Ed- Damn stright you will! **

**-sighs- Well damn. Well this will be a fullmetal dog and cat story thing when they turn into cats/dogs and come to our world.**

**Ed- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**

**-ignores Ed- So the characters in this will be Ed and Al but i might add Winry and maybe some other military officers later though but for right now i will be sticking with Ed and Al. **

**Roy might be in here because he loves dogs XD but im not too sure right now.**

**Ed- 0_0 Don't bring Colonel Mustard into this!**

**Colonel Mustard?**

**Ed- Mustang and bastard put together simple.**

**0_0" Ohkay then Ed you call him that.**

**Ed- *goes on a rant about how mustang is a bastard***

**While Ed Rants about Mustang I will start the story.**

**I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist Sadly -sighs- If i did i wouldnt be writing this now.**

-Cat/Dog Talk-

_'Thoughts' _

(Author Talking)

**Author's notes**

**XXX - Scene break**

**XXX**

**Third Person!**

-So.. Do you have any idea of what just happened Al?- Edward said breaking the silence that had fallen over the two brothers.

Al turned his kitten head towards his brother. -I don't know Brother, but someway I have been turned into a cat and you have been turned into a dog.- He replied twitching his tail.

-What the hell is going on! First we are fighting Envy, Lust and Barry the Chopper at the fifth labratory and then the next thing we know we are animals in a cardboard box!- Ed yelled jumping around in the box.

-Brother stop making a scene!- Al said trying to calm his brother down.

-What scene! We are in a goddamned box!- Ed said snapping at Al.

Al looked at his brother with his sad kitten eyes, showing that Ed hurt his feelings.

When Ed saw that he walked over to where his brother was and put his paw on Al's kitten head -I'm sorry Al I didn't mean to snap at you like that.- He said apologizing to his brother.

-It's ok Brother. How do we get out of here though?- Al asked looking around the box for an opening.

-I don't know Al. Maybe someone will find us, but I highly doubt that.- Ed said mentally sighing.

-Brother! I hear footsteps!- Al said excitedly.

-Yeah I hear them to Al, and it sounds like they are getting closer.- Ed said looking to where the footsteps are coming from.

Al nodded his head, also turning to where the footsteps were coming from.

**First Person!**

I frowned as I made my way up to the front steps of my house, when I saw a box sitting in front of my door. I knew I didnt order anything that could come in a box.

I walked closer to the box and looked inside. Inside the box I saw A silver kitten and a gold puppy.

The gold puppy had a silver patch of fur on its right front leg and back left leg.

"A dog and a cat?" I asked myself.

The dog tried to climp up the side of the box to get me. He was barking and pawing at me with determination. I laughed. "Good luck with that little puppy." I said leaning down and scratching the dogs ear.

When I called the dog little it started growling and barking furiously at me while the kitten facepalmed. I smiled a the two animals and took them out of the box.

The two animals surprisingly stayed in one place as I openied the door and let them inside my house.

I sighed as they dashed inside and started looking around.

_'A dog and cat huh? I have a feeling that they will bring a lot of amusement into my life'_ I thought smiling.

**XXX **

**AND SCENE! Well that was the first chapter of my new story!**

**I Hoped you liked it!**

**Ed- *finishes his rant* **

**-looks at Ed- Seriously? You were ranting that long! **

**Ed- Yeah what about it?**

**Nothing .**

**Well I will try to update this soon! **

**As well as my other stories.**

**Ed- Well Shadow has nothing to talk about so we will just end it here!**

**Yup.**

**REVIEW!**

**Flamers will be used to make a philosopher's stone!**


End file.
